House of BTR
by IluvFabinax
Summary: When Big 4 new students come to Anubis House everyone is happy, everyone except Nina. Nina has past with one of the students. Will it come back to haunt her
1. Chapter 1

***Nina & Amber's room***

(Nina & Amber are talking & laughing. There is a knock on the door)

**Nina: **Come in

(Trudy comes in)

**Amber: **Hey Trudy

**Trudy: **Hello sweeties. Me & Victor need to talk to all of you in the living room

**Nina: **Ok

(Trudy, Nina & Amber leave)

***Living room***

(Fabian, Alfie, Victor, Patrome & Mickara are in the living room. Nina, Amber & Trudy come downstairs. Nina sits next to Fabian; Fabian puts his arm around Nina. Amber sits next to Alfie, Alfie does the same)

**Victor: **Ok. Now that everyone is here I can tell you. Tomorrow you will have 5 new students

**Patricia: **Is one Joy

**Trudy: **Yes sweetie. She will be rooming with you & Mara

(Patricia is happy)

**Mick: **Who are the other 4?

**Victor: **We are not going to tell you. Trudy wants to keep it a surprise

**Trudy: **Yes, and you will enjoy it

(Trudy & Victor leave)

***Rocque records/Recording Studio***

(Big Time Rush are recording. Gustavo & Kelly are listening)

**BTR:**_ Because the night is young _

_Because the night is young _

_The line is out the door _

_Today was crazy but _

_Tonight the city's ours _

_Live it up _

_Until the morning comes _

_Today was crazy but tonight _

_The city is ours (4x) _

**Kendall:** _The city is ours_

(They finishes)

**Gustavo: **Very good dogs. Now pack

**James: **Wait. You say we were good then we are leaving

**Kelly: **We are not sending you out. You are going somewhere

**Logan: **Where

**Gustavo: **Great Britian

**Carlos: Ho(w** come

**Kelly: **Becuase we want you to have a good education

**Kendall: **But we have a good education here

**Gustavo: **Not what we've heard dogs. Your teacher told us about all the things you are doing

**James: **Like what

**Kelly: **Like pranking the teachers millions of times, having a goat in the classroom & spraying hairpray in the classroom

**Logan: **We do kind of deserve it

**Gustavo: **NOW PACK!

(Big Time Rush leave)

***Airport/America***

(Big time Rush, Kendall's mum & Katie are in the airport)

**Kendall's mum: **I want you boys to brush your teeth twice a day, always eat your dinners, be nice & don't do PRANKS

**Kendall: **Yes Mum

**James/Logan/Carlos: **Yes Mrs Knight

**Katie: **Bye losers. I will not miss you one bit

(Katie smiles)

**Kendall's mum: **Now go

(Big time Rush go into the tunnul)

***Anubis House/Hallway***

(Nina comes into the hallway with a glass of juice. There is a knock on the door)

**Nina: **I'll get it

(Nina goes to the door & opens it. In front of her is Big time Rush with their suitcases. Nina drops the drink & it smashes to the ground? Everyone runs in)

**Nina: **Kendall

**Kendall: **Nina


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry about not updating; I couldn't because my computer went weird. Also I have been getting comments on saying I love Nendall & other stuff, I just wanted to say that there will be a little Nendall but I am a Fabina lover all the way**

* * *

***Hallway***

(Big time rush & Nina are still at the doorway; Nina is shocked. Fabian, Amfie, Patrome & Mickara come into the hallway)

**Fabian: **Nina, are you alright

**Nina: **Yeah, just a bit dizzy

**Trudy: **It's OK sweetie. Fabian, take Nina upstairs & I will clean this up. Boys come into the living room with your suitcases

(Fabina go upstairs; Fabian is holding Nina. BTR, Patrome, Mickara & Amfie go into the living room)

***Nina & Amber's room***

(Fabina come into the bedroom; Fabian takes Nina to the bed & sits her down)

**Fabian: **Are you sure that you are OK. You look really pale

**Nina: **I'm fine Fabian; just shocked

**Fabian: **Why, have you never met a celebritity before

**Nina: **No, it's just... Fabian I am going to tell you something but you have to promise not to be mad

**Fabian: **I can't promise you anything

**Nina: **OK, I was shocked because...

(Nina is interrupted by Amber storming in)

**Amber: **Nines, are you OK

**Nina: **I'm fine Amber...

**Amber: **Fabian, go I need to talk to Nina

**Fabian: **No

**Amber: **Fabian James Rutter. Get out of here now or I will post the pictures of you as a baby on Facebook

**Fabian: **Fine, bye Nines

**Fabian: **Bye

(Fabina kiss)

**Amber: **OK, that is cute but go

(Fabian leaves. Amber sits next to Nina)

**Amber: **What is going on. One minute you are happy then as soon as you see Big Time Rush you go into shock

**Nina: **OK, I was going to tell Fabian first but I will tell you instead. Kendall is my ex boyfriend

(Amber is shocked)

**Amber: **Kendall Knight is your boyfriend

**Nina: **Yeah but I dated him before I came here

**Amber: **Why did you break up

**Nina: **Well...

***Flashback/BTR apartment***

(BTR, Katie & Mrs Knight are at the apartment watching TV. There is a knock on the door)

**Kendall: **I'll get it

(Kendall goes to the door & opens it. Nina is there)

**Kendall: **Hey

**Nina: **Hey

(Nendall kiss)

**Kendall: **What are you doing here

**Nina: **I have some exciting news

**Kendall: **What

**Nina: **I got a scholarship at a boarding school

**Kendall: **That is great, where

**Nina: **England

(Kendall loses his smile)

**Kendall: **England

**Nina: **Yeah

**Kendall: **Um Nina, this not easy to say but I can't do long term relationships

**Nina: **Are you breaking up with me

**Kendall: **Sorry

(Nina slaps Kendall)

**Nina: **I hate you

(Nina storms off)

**Kendall (sarcastic): **Great. Nendall is over

***End of flashback***

(Amber is fuming)

**Amber: **That sick, american idiot. I am going to kill him

**Nina: **Please Amber, don't

**Amber: **Sorry, but there are things girls have to do

(Amber storms off)

**Nina: **She is going to kill him

***Living room***

(Big Time Rush, Patrome, Alfie, Fabian & Mickara are laughing & talking in the living room. Amber storms down the stairs & into the living room)

**Amber: **You stupid, arrogant piece of work

**Alfie: **Who are you talking to Amber

**Amber: **Kendall Michael Knight

**Kendall: **Excuse me, but how do you know my middle name

**Amber: **Nina told me

**Kendall: **Nina talked about me. What did she say

**Jerome: **How do you know Nina

(Amber crosses her arms)

**Amber: **Yes, how do you know Nina

**Kendall: **Nina is my ex girlfriend

**BTR/Mickara/Patrome/Alfie/Fabian: **WHAT!

**Fabian: **You went out with my girlfriend

**Kendall: **Damn, I thought she was single

**Fabian: **You are dead

(Fabian is about to punch Kendall but Mick stops him)

**Fabian: **I am going to talk to Nina

(Fabian walks upstairs)

***Nina & Amber's room***

(Nina is in her room reading a book. Suddenly Fabian comes in)

**Nina: **Fabian

**Fabian: **Why didn't you tell me you dated a singer


End file.
